First Date
by Yumipon
Summary: A pesar de las buenas intenciones, las primeras veces nunca están libres de errores y cierto monje tendrá que aprender a tener más de un plan de contingencia la próxima vez que quiera invitar a Sango a una cita. [Fic participante de la actividad "Naraku suelto: ¡citas malditas!" del foro "¡Siéntate!"]


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

 **SUMMARY:** A pesar de las buenas intenciones, las primeras veces nunca están libres de errores y cierto monje tendrá que aprender a tener más de un plan de contingencia la próxima vez que quiera invitar a Sango a una cita. [Fic participante de la actividad "Naraku suelto: ¡citas malditas!" del foro "¡Siéntate!"]

* * *

— _One!Shot —_

— _**First Date —**_

* * *

Caminaba por la aldea, tranquilamente mientras observaba e intentaba disfrutar la paz que podían tener en esos momentos. Los campesinos iban y venían cargando pesados sacos con provisiones o leños, otros se dedicaban a arar y cultivar la tierra; las mujeres paseaban disfrutando ese ambiente veraniego, siempre en grupo, conversando entre risitas, muchas le sonreían coquetas, otras un tanto tímidas. Miró el cielo, agradecía lo maravilloso de la vida, pero su corazón no podía sentirse del todo bien.

De pronto vio a la castaña más hermosa que conocía, salir de una de las tiendas con un paquete en las manos, agradeciendo educadamente al mercader que la acompañaba hasta la entrada. Se le veía un poco decaída y él comprendía que estuviese así, hacía poco se habían vuelto a encontrar con Kohaku y eso siempre le dejaba un sentimiento de pesar, lo que también conllevaba que él se sintiera de la misma forma.

— ¡Sí, es una cita! — La exclamación de una de las jóvenes de un grupo de aldeanas que estaban cerca no pasó desapercibida por él, ni por nadie que estuviese cerca, la verdad. — Te invitó a salir, pero irán sólo los dos… si eso no es una cita, no sé qué lo sea…

¡Eso era, una cita! La idea brilló en su mente, intentaría animar a su castaña con una cita. Si bien ambos ya habían declarado sus sentimientos y tenían algo como un compromiso, nunca habían compartido tiempo a solas, nada _romántico_ : su relación sólo se basaba en el compañerismo nacido durante las batallas y el viaje, los momentos de peligro, el arriesgar la vida por el otro y las promesas hechas en la desesperación…

Y Sango era una mujer. Fuerte, segura, guerrera y celosa, pero una mujer al fin y al cabo, también debía anhelar ese tipo de detalles, algo tierno, considerado de su parte. Por algo siempre sus hermosos ojos brillaban con ilusión cuando él le tomaba las manos o le decía algo dulce… bueno, no brillaban tanto como cuando su mano iba hasta su trasero o se le ocurría coquetear con alguna otra chica frente a sus narices, pero eso era por una razón distinta. Sonrió, con un plan en mente. Podía aprovechar la oportunidad: Kagome e InuYasha estaban en la otra época, habían partido apenas esa mañana, por lo que de seguro no volverían hasta dentro de 3 días, como siempre. Eso significaba que su misión estaba _pausada_ , podían darse un descanso y, aprovechando, un tiempo para ellos dos solos. Así que, con la idea en su cabeza y un plan formándose rápidamente, se dirigió a una de las tiendas de la aldea para comprar las rosas japonesas más hermosas que encontró, unas que apenas comenzaban a abrir sus botones de color blanco y rojizo escarlata, y luego se dispuso a organizar la velada. Se esmeraría para que fuese una hermosa, romántica y _perfecta_ primera cita.

Alistó todo con cuidado, quería aliviar un poco el corazón de Sango. Ella se merecía lo mejor, así que escogió un lugar tranquilo cerca del río, ya que sabía que el agua la calmaba; buscó y preparó algunos bocadillos que, esperaba, fuesen del agrado de ella para que pudiesen compartir durante la salida e hizo una lista mental con las actividades que podrían realizar durante la tarde. Luego de servirse algo, quizá podrían mojarse los pies un rato en el agua, o caminar por el bosque, tal vez simplemente recostarse a mirar las nubes... podría hacer tantas cosas con ella, sólo necesitaba la oportunidad y el tiempo.

Pero todo plan perfecto requiere de un cómplice, así que le pidió al pequeño Shippō que lo ayudara con los preparativos, algo que el infante aceptó hacer encantado. Cuando tuvo todo listo para su _cita_ , le encargó al kitzune que cuidara del lugar para evitar que algún inconveniente ocurriese – como que alguien lo pasara a llevar por accidente y lo arruinara, por ejemplo – y se dirigió hacia la cabaña en la que Sango se encontraba, ingresando con el arreglo floral oculto en la espalda y una galante sonrisa en el rostro.

— Preciosa, tu rostro es demasiado hermoso como para que se opaque con la tristeza...

Quizá debió pensar un poco mejor sus palabras, porque ella le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de responderle, obviamente no había sido del todo asertivo con su saludo.

— Lamento no poder llevar pintada una sonrisa en la cara como usted, Excelencia, pero sabe que mi corazón no puede tener paz cuando se trata de Kohaku.

— Lo sé... discúlpame — le extendió el ramo de rosas, eligiendo esta vez con más cuidado sus siguientes palabras —. Es sólo que quiero aliviar un poco ese dolor. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

— ¿Salir? — Ella pareció dudarlo, pero no estaba molesta, más bien parecía curiosa. — ¿Con usted? ¿Sólo nosotros dos...?

— Sí. He preparado algo para ti... Espero que no te moleste tener una cita con tu futuro esposo...

Por lo menos supo que había escogido bien qué decir ahora, porque Sango esbozó una sonrisa y se puso de pie, tomando las rosas entre sus manos y asintiendo levemente... pero sólo por un segundo.

— ¡Auch! — Exclamó, soltando el ramo y mirándose la yema de uno de sus dedos, que estaba sangrando levemente. — ¡Tenía espinas...!

Su rostro expresaba una extraña mezcla de molestia con decepción y tristeza. Él se apresuró en recoger las flores y dejarlas a un lado, para luego sacar de entre sus ropas un pañuelo y envolver con él, el dedo de Sango.

— Lo lamento, debí escoger otro tipo de flores... me olvidé por completo de las espinas…

— Está bien, es un detalle... además, no es nada, sólo un pinchazo.

La sonrisa tranquila de Sango lo ayudó a relajarse nuevamente, le ofreció su brazo y comenzó a guiarla por el límite de la aldea hasta el lugar en donde había dejado preparados los bocadillos y que, se suponía, Shippō cuidaba celosamente. Los nervios le carcomían el estómago al pobre monje, por muy increíble que pareciera, pero tratándose de la Exterminadora, a él ya no le sorprendían las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Mientras caminaban, él sólo podía pensar en lo maravillosa que sería esa tarde. Pero olvidó que la vida muchas veces tiene planes diferentes para todos, pero en especial para Miroku, por lo menos en esta ocasión. Cuando ya estaban a algunos metros del lugar, pudo divisar sin dificultad a una bandada de aves sobre la merienda que había preparado tan cuidadosamente para ellos, los bocadillos picoteados por doquier, restos de comida esparcidos por el suelo, y no había rastro de Shippō por los alrededores. Soltó el brazo de su compañera, corriendo en dirección a las aves y espantándolas con enérgicos movimientos, sólo para darse cuenta que no se había salvado nada. Maldijo interiormente, esto no podía estarle pasando justo ahora.

— ¡SHIPPŌ!

Miroku gritó molesto, aunque era de esperarse que estuviera así, le había confiado algo al pequeño zorrito y él no le había cumplido. Sintió sin dificultad la mirada atenta de Sango en su espalda mientras miraba alrededor buscando al causante de ese desastre. El niño apareció al poco rato, notando de inmediato por qué la voz del monje sonaba tan molesta.

— ¡Miroku! ¡Lo lamento, pero los niños estaban jugando y me invitaron, no pensé que...!

— ¡Te pedí que cuidaras esto por un momento y al llegar, lo encuentro _así_! ¡Es...! ¡Es...!

— Su Excelencia, cálmese. Podemos buscar algo más para comer...

— ¡Se suponía que debía estar todo listo! ¡Que llegaríamos a sentarnos y disfrutar, no a pensar en qué comer!

Sango arrugó las cejas, resoplando levemente mientras observaba al pacífico monje estallar por culpa de una bandada de aves y el descuido de un niño. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que él terminara de gritar y se diera vuelta para mirarla, esa no era la mejor forma para hacerla olvidar su dolor, precisamente.

— Suficiente, si va a estar furioso por un pequeño inconveniente, mejor vuelvo a la cabaña. No pienso soportar su mal humor.

Miroku palideció, su rostro cambió instantáneamente de expresión y se apresuró a acercarse a ella, tomándole las manos con visible arrepentimiento, besó el dorso, soltó un suspiro como última señal de enfado y le sonrió un poco más tranquilo.

— Tienes razón, lo lamento. Supongo que lo mejor será que busquemos una solución.

Miraron el lugar y comenzaron a recoger el desastre que había quedado, para luego volver a colocar la manta sobre el suelo y pensar en un plan de contingencia. Claro, él debería haber tenido uno, casi siempre lo tenía, pero nunca pensó que algo así podría ocurrir en su primera cita. Negó con un gesto, tampoco podía pensar en uno ahora, se sentía un poco abrumado y, además, siempre le era difícil pensar con claridad cuando se trataba de Sango. Por fortuna para él, el pequeño kitzune se ofreció a ir por más bocadillos, en un intento de remediar su descuido y de paso, ayudarle a su amigo en su plan. Así que los dejó solos un rato, ellos se sentaron y esperaron pacientes mientras Shippō iba por lo encomendado.

Un silencio tenso se apoderó del momento debido a que no lograban tener algún tema de conversación, Sango se había ubicado a una distancia prudente, de seguro para evitar que la traviesa mano del monje hiciera de las suyas. El oji azulado soltó un suspiro y miró unos segundos a la castaña, obligándose a pensar en una forma de romper el incómodo ambiente que de pronto reinaba.

— Mientras esperamos, ¿por qué no me cuentas que tal fue tu mañana?

Ella se negó con un gesto, compartían todos los días juntos, por lo que no había mucho que contar, además de que, cuando estaba desanimada, solía quedarse en la cabaña para tranquilizar su espíritu... no, definitivamente no tenía mucho por contar, su vida era poco interesante, y de seguro para alguien con tanta _acción_ y _experiencia_ como él, incluso podía ser aburrida.

— Normal, como siempre. Sabe que mi vida no es tan emocionante como la suya...

— No digas eso, combates contra yōkais a diario, eres la mejor Exterminadora que hay...

— Soy la única Exterminadora que queda con vida. ¿Lo olvida?

Maldición, ¿qué diantres le estaba pasando a su raciocinio? Él solía tener las palabras justas en su boca, por lo general no le era difícil animar a ninguna joven y, más que subirles el ánimo, acostumbraba hacerlas reír y alivianaba el ambiente a tal punto que su propuesta de llevar a un hijo suyo no sonaba nunca sospechosa o forzada. ¿Por qué con Sango, justamente con ella, la mujer que más deseaba complacer, sus palabras solían tener el efecto contrario? Quizá fuese porque ella lo conocía mejor, o porque siempre estaba a la defensiva, o era su forma de castigarlo por ser tan mujeriego... fuese cual fuese la razón, comenzaba a molestarle que justo en estos momentos, también hiciera acto de presencia.

— Sabes que no lo olvido, pero... ah, no importa. Entonces, ¿de qué hablamos?

La muchacha se encogió de hombros en respuesta, sentía que eso era una pérdida de tiempo. ¿A quién, en su sano juicio, se le ocurría invitarla a una cita con el ánimo que tenía después de haber visto a Kohaku? Sin dudas, Miroku estaba completamente loco, y en esos momentos no era algo que le alegrara pensar.

— ¡Llegué!

La alegre voz de Shippō sobre ellos fue un alivio para los dos, el pequeño zorrito descendió rápidamente y le entregó a Miroku una cesta con diversos aperitivos y un par de botellas con agua – esos extraños contenedores transparentes que Kagome había llevado desde su mundo – y lo ayudó a servir ante la mirada curiosa de Sango. Cuando ya todo estuvo listo, el kitzune desapareció nuevamente, dejándolos solos para que disfrutaran, ya más tranquilos, de su cita.

A Miroku le costó un poco lograr que Sango se relajara un poco, pero una vez que ella estuvo un poco más receptiva, él, galante y caballeroso, le ofreció variedad de bocadillos, llevándoselos incluso él mismo hasta la boca, en un coqueto juego que comenzaba a hacerle gracia a la castaña. Rieron un rato, ella dejándose mimar y permitiéndole a él seducirla sutilmente, después de todo, necesitaba disipar ese dolor y qué mejor que compartiendo un momento un poco más íntimo con su querido monje. El día era _perfecto_ para disfrutarlo al aire libre: el sol coronaba el azul cielo, regando cálidos rayos que bañaban generosamente el campo, mientras las nubes danzaban sobre sus cabezas, proyectando algunas sombras; a ratos, la brisa les removía los cabellos, causándoles cosquillas y divirtiéndolos al mismo tiempo que los refrescaba.

Sin embargo, la temperatura ambiental de pronto comenzó a aumentar cuando el viento disipó por un buen rato las nubes, causando que los rayos del sol los golpearan sin descanso. El agua pronto se acabó debido a la sed causada por el calor y ambos comenzaron a sudar, Miroku podía notar cómo Sango estaba ofuscada, se había reclinado levemente hacia atrás e intentaba disminuir un poco su bochorno agitando su mano frente a su rostro, en una imitación torpe de un abanico. En esos momentos, el monje pensó que hubiese sido mejor ir al bosque, bajo el refugio de la sombra de los árboles, quizá podrían haber encontrado algún riachuelo o lago para tener un poco la compañía del agua... negó con un gesto, espantando el sopor que también quería apoderarse de él y tomó ambas botellas ya vacías, para acercarse a la orilla y sacar un poco de agua para ayudarlos a refrescarse; terminada su labor, se sentó frente a su compañera, procurando hacerlo un poco más cerca de lo que estaba antes, y le ofreció una de las botellas, sonriéndole. Sango le agradeció con un gesto y bebió rápidamente algo de agua; en tanto, Miroku se llevaba un último bocadillo a la boca y se ayudaba con un poco de líquido para que no estuviese tan seco. Al parecer podrían seguir la tarde tranquilamente...

 _NO._

El destino no quería que tuviesen una cita tranquila, eso estaba claro. De la nada, una joven aldeana saltó sobre Miroku, abrazándolo por la espalda y provocando que le escupiera todo el contenido de su boca, en la cara y el pecho a su compañera, y, además, él comenzara a ahogarse.

— ¡Su Excelencia, lo había estado buscando! Prometió ayudarme con las malas energías que estaban en mi casa, lo he estado esperando _ansiosa_...

Entre la sorpresa por el repentino contacto físico y las palabras y tono de voz utilizados por la muchacha, Miroku entró en una especie de colapso, tosiendo efusivamente mientras se golpeaba el pecho, ya que tenía atorada algo de comida. Pudo ver perfectamente a Sango acercarse a él, restos de comida y agua resbalando por su rostro, las cejas arrugadas y la boca torcida en un claro gesto asesino; le golpeó fuertemente la espalda, ayudándolo a escupir lo que estaba obstruyendo su garganta, para luego abofetearlo aún más fuerte, dándole vuelta la cara por el golpe.

— ¡MALDITO MUJERIEGO! ¡Que ni por respeto a mí se pueda contener! ¡Y PARA COLMO, MIRE CÓMO ME DEJÓ!

Tardó un poco en recuperar un ritmo respiratorio y cardíaco adecuados, para cuando lo logró, la aldeana causante del alboroto ya había huido espantada y Sango no estaba junto a él, sino en la orilla del río, limpiándose. Genial, ahora había arruinado por segunda vez el momento, con algo tan _sensual y apasionante_ como lo podía ser, escupirle comida a su conquista en la cara. Negó con un gesto, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la Exterminadora, rogando mentalmente que ella ya no deseara asesinarlo y le permitiera una explicación y ayudarla. No sabía qué decir, y digamos que su mente tampoco estaba funcionando muy bien en esos momentos, aún sentía un zumbido en su cabeza producto del golpe recibido, pero tenía que intentarlo.

— Sanguito, querida...

— Mejor váyase y déjeme sola. Creo que este día no podría terminar peor.

Negó con un gesto, metiéndose al agua junto a ella, tomando una de sus manos y provocando así que lo mirara, su expresión seguía molesta, si Sango tuviese la habilidad de matar con la mirada, de seguro él ya no seguiría existiendo – aunque, bueno, todos sabemos que quizá él no habría llegado a este punto si ella pudiera hacer algo así.

— Ve el lado positivo, por lo menos ahora te estás refrescando del calor...

— ¡ME ACABAN DE ESCUPIR!

— Ya, ya... déjame ayudarte...

— Ni se atreva a acercarse, puedo sola...

— No seas así, esto es mi culpa, permíteme...

— ¡Le digo que no me toque!

Miroku podía ser muy insistente y Sango, muy obstinada, y esa mezcla siempre terminaba explotando. Ellos _siempre_ terminaban teniendo algún tipo de reacción peligrosa, a decir verdad, y ahora no iba a ser precisamente la excepción. Entre que él intentaba ayudarla y ella se negaba, forcejeo para un lado y el otro, terminaron los dos cayendo por completo al agua, empapándose todas las ropas, y para desgracia – o suerte, vamos a ver que podía tomarlo de ambas formas – de Miroku, él sobre ella.

La castaña tenía las mejillas rojas, en una mezcla de furia y vergüenza que él podía descifrar muy fácilmente, mientras que el oji azulado sonreía satisfecho, esa cercanía era una que no podría tener en otra oportunidad con ella. Lo mejor era que tampoco se podía alejar mucho, ahora tenía ventaja. Con esos pensamientos en mente – una mente que ya no estaba procesando las consecuencias de sus actos, de hecho, era muy posible que ni siquiera estuviese haciendo las conexiones neuronales suficientes como para darse cuenta de que lo que haría era una locura –, decidió cortar la distancia, besando a Sango fugazmente en los labios, tomándola por sorpresa. Quizá el beso podría haber seguido, porque ella había cerrado los ojos y entreabierto los labios levemente para permitirle mayor comodidad a él, pero Miroku poseía la habilidad innata de arruinar los momentos _románticos_ que lograba tener con Sango. Tal vez realmente su mano estaba maldita por algo más que el Agujero Negro, o tal vez era sólo que simplemente no podía contenerse, o que con ella dejaba de pensar con claridad. Fuese cual fuese la razón, su traviesa palma se hundió en el agua y llegó hasta una de las nalgas, acariciándola de forma segura y teniendo como consecuencia la interrupción inmediata del beso, la bofetada no se hizo esperar y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta que había arruinado todo, Sango ya estaba alejándose de ahí a paso firme y seguro, los puños prietos, dejando un rastro de gotas tras de sí.

— ¡MALDITO MONJE PERVERTIDO! ¡NI SE LE OCURRA VOLVERME A PEDIR OTRA CITA, EN SU VIDA!

Miroku salió del agua y se sentó a la orilla del río, acariciándose la mejilla afectada y sonriendo, sabía que había arruinado todo. La cita _perfecta_ había comenzado, y terminado, en un desastre, pero él no se sentía tan derrotado: después de todo, había probado por fin esos labios. El beso había sido dulce y cálido, y sólo podía considerarlo una razón más que sumar a su larga lista de porque Sango era su mujer favorita y la única con la que estaba dispuesto a compartir el resto de su vida. Y sabía, por el brillo que despedía la sincera mirada de Sango, que ella sentía lo mismo. A pesar del enfado y las amenazas o los golpes – que era consciente que se merecía – que recibía de su parte, la mirada de Sango era sincera y le decía a gritos que también estaba dispuesta a pasar el resto de sus días con él, a pesar de sus defectos. Incluso, después de su fallida primera cita desastrosa.

* * *

 _ **Palabras: 3266 sin incluir summary, disclaimer, título ni notas.**_

 _ **Prompt: Primera cita.**_

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:** En japón, existe una rosa originaria que se llama _rosa rugosa_ , es una flor pariente de las rosas que todos conocemos, pero más grande, que comienza a brotar entre inicios y mediados de verano y, para mala suerte de Miroku, tiene muchas más espinas que una rosa occidental.

Bueno, bueno... como todos saben, me es casi imposible resistirme a las sexy-actividades del foro y, bueno, aquí tenemos el resultado de esta ocasión. Una cita que podría haber sido muy romántica, tierna y hasta cursi, de no ser porque el destino - y, admitámoslo, el mismo Miroku - hicieron todo lo posible por arruinarlo. De partida, ¿a quién se le ocurre tener una cita en medio del campo, en un día de pleno verano, sin ni una sombra a la mano? Apuesto que hasta InuYasha pensaría en eso. Además, confiarle a Shippo el cuidado de los alimentos... No, definitivamente ahí estamos mal en tu proceso de planeación, Miroku. Para la próxima, debiese pensarlo mejor. Aunque, bueno, debo admitir que creo que las neuronas de Miroku no hacen sinapsis cuando se trata de Sango.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, se supone que es humor, pero bueno... mi fuerte es el drama, así que cualquier apreciación al respecto es bienvenida. Y, desde ya, muchas gracias por llegar a este punto, aprecio su tiempo.

Saludos :)

Yumi~


End file.
